Markus Macarthur Macgyver
REDIRECT quests History: Early Life: Born on on 17th of May 1940 Markus Macarthur Macgyver is the 14 year old son of Celeana Macgyver the daughter of Tempestes the Roman Goddess of Storms and the Titan Koios. Born on the 17th of May 1918 he spent most of his years with his mom until he was 10 were he and his mother were ambushed by monsters including Cyclopes, Hell hounds and the Minotaur in California while. Celeana sacrificed her life so Markus could survive. No one from the rest of his family would take him in, so he ended up living on the streets and defending himself the best he could. When he turned 12 his father Koios appeared and presented him with Northern Spheres and a quest. Quest of the Titans: One with the courage shall answer the call and must face his fears or be cursed to fall the girl of purest soul will lead the way to a victory he shall forever pay a price and lose love to something colder then ice Life Alone: Markus didn't think he was ready so he shunned his quest from Koios and tried to hide and blend in with the mortals in the country town of Hudson. Markus somehow enrolled himself into Hudson State High. As the year progressed the monster attacks became infrequent and Markus fell for Claudia Elder a local girl who was a musician. Six months afterwards Claudia went for a trip down to Calgary where away she was kidnapped and held hostage by Volturnus the Roman God of Water and lured Markus to Vancouver a 2 hour plane ride away. Markus arrived just as Volturnus reveled that he was the ancestor of Claudia and that she was his descendant. Volturnus went as far as permanently opening Claudia's eyes so she could see through the "Mist," and reveled Markus was was a descendant of Sol the Roman Titan of the Sun. Volturnus explained that as a son of Koios and descendant of Sol he was combined fire and ice and was too dangerous to live. He raised his hand and Claudia was enveloped in icy cold whirlpool. Markus attacked Volturnus but he just vaporized himself in to vapor mist and didn't reappear. Markus turned his attention to the whirlpool and it slowly receded with Claudia being placed on the ground unconscious. Markus moved forward to help but found he couldn't, he watched as Claudia got up and shouted his name calling out for him. Markus tried to shout but he couldn't use his voice ever. Krois is uncle appeared and told him for shunning his quest he wouldn't not move or speak for the next 78 years as punishment but would always follow Claudia wherever she went. "You'll be her dog on an invisible leash and when the leash is severed you will wait until freed this is what you get for shunning you're prophecy" Krois said then disappeared. Claudia walked around for days asking if anyone had seen Markus and then after two months of continual searching she gave up hope. She believed Markus had died protecting her and that his death was her fault, she continued to got to Hudson State High and decided to teach Ancient Greek and Roman for history deciding it was the best way to honor Markus supposed death. Claudia finding out about her heritage to Volturnus started to experience monster attacks until one day between her classes she was cornered by three student's who were Venti. She was able to defeat the venti and went to her next classes when demigods Laura and Cristina Smith the twin daughters of Athena kidnapped and transported Claudia to Camp Half-Blood. With Claudia being taken to Camp Half-Blood Markus also followed still incapacitated through his curse. As Claudia was escorted up to the Big House by the twins and presented to Chiron they kept pestering Claudia for answers about who she was and how she was able to defend herself from the Venti until Chiron intervened can order the twins back to their cabin. Chiron took Claudia inside and she broke down crying and explained the story to him. Chiron looked straight past Claudia and looked at the spot where Markus was silently standing and silently nodded to him. Claudia was then placed in the Poseidon cabin as it was the most fitting before she could be transported to Camp Jupiter. Claudia then informed Chiron that she would like to stay on at Camp Half-Blood and Chiron wisely excepted her wish. Years went by and when Claudia was 17 she was tasked with an assignment to bring in half-bloods from the local town of New York but failed to return, Markus was unable to follow her and when she never returned he knew she was gone. For the next 73 years Markus stood silently in the Big House with only Chiron knowing of his existence until the year 2018, then Markus was finally free. Free at last: The moment Markus was free to move he sank to his knees and wept, he wept for his lost love, for the years he would never get back until rage replaced his sorrow and he walked out of the Big House and screamed. Anger rolled off him in huge silver and golden waves ice freezing the ground before him and fire scorching the sky above the camp as campers rushed out to see Markus causing such a commotion. As Markus finally ran out of power the sky remained the smell of ash and the ground surrounding the Big House was solid ice as campers wearily steeped forward armed with weapons and shields not knowing who they faced. Only wiser Athena and Hermes kids stayed back as the children of Ares and Nike moved forward to take out Markus. They rushed Markus trying to overwhelm him with sheer numbers, they didn't realize that Markus was looking for a reason to let loose more rage and sorrow as he swung his Sphere now in the shape of his Makharia sword knocking back a row of campers leaving some of them wounded as other campers raced forward to help subdue Markus and find answers about him. Personality Markus is seen a natural and courageous leader towards those who follow him because of those qualities, he has a smart sense of humor and sometimes doesn't know when to quit talking and also is a master of sweet talking his way out of situations. He earns the trust of friends such as Brandt and Kendall now dearest of his friends and cares deeply for all his friends, loved ones and sometimes his own enemies. Markus always keeps true to his word and will never break any promise. He does have problems controlling his anger and can be easily frustrated about problems that don't always come easily and always looks out for those who are looked down at by other people. Markus is resilient and reckless and will charge into a situation and try and fight or talk his way out of it. Fatal Flaw: Markus fatal flaw is his excessive and overprotective nature towards his friends, family and loved ones, in this aspect his is that different from demigod Percy Jackson who was told by Athena "To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world." In this both Markus and Percy are blindly loyal to the companions. Appearance Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Demigod, decendent Category:Son of Koios Category:Demititan